


Pain Of Rejection

by ecklainer



Category: Glee, blaine anderson - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is having a hard time transitioning to life in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Of Rejection

Getting to New York was the difficult part for Kurt, what with having been rejected by NYADA at first then being stuck in Lima with a job, but once he moved things seemed to go easier on him. He immediately got an internship at Vogue working under THE Isabelle Wright and continued pursuing his NYADA dreams until he was finally accepted. Things only got better that next semester. He was keeping up great in his classes (with a little more difficulty with the dancing) and his vocal performances seemed to be helping him make a name for himself at the school. His transition to living in the city was almost flawless.

It was the complete opposite for Blaine.

Once he graduated and was accepted to NYADA, Kurt had asked him to move in so of course Blaine didn’t have to go through an apartment search like Kurt and Rachel did however he seemed to have some difficulty finding a job. He eventually found one that worked around school hours but he absolutely hated the people he worked with and they seemed to hate him too. Not to mention his schedule conflicted with Kurt’s a lot more often than they’d like so they didn’t see each other often. Blaine is a natural performer so he wasn’t struggling in his classes, thank God, but he wasn’t taking the spotlight like he was at Dalton or his last year at McKinley. 

So he’d spent the past month being stressed and wanting to give up until Kurt finally shook him out of it and forced him to audition for West Side Story at the school. Kurt reassured him he was made for Tony. Blaine knew he was right, after all he did play Tony opposite Rachel his junior year at McKinley so he had an advantage.

 

After spending all his free time these last few weeks perfecting his audition piece he was finally feeling more like the old Blaine. He had confidence. He had charisma. He was ready.

He came back from the audition talking Kurt’s ear off about how great he thinks he did. According to Blaine the director said he was perfect for Tony. Of course Kurt knew that, so did Blaine. 

The best part about all this is it seemed Blaine was finally getting his spirit back. His fire and passion for performing seemed to be reignited! Kurt loves seeing Blaine perform. It’s one of the reasons he loves him so much. Hell if he was being totally honest, Blaine is his inspiration as a performer. Seeing him up on stage pouring his heart into a character and laying it all on the line gives him chill bumps every time. He was starting to worry about Blaine but now he’s back and better than ever…or so he thought.

When Kurt opened the sliding door to their apartment he was met by sobbing sounds and choked off whimpers. His initial thought was Rachel was practicing her “acting skills” (he hates waking up to her angry shouts and screams only to find it being an exercise) but then he remembered Rachel was in rehearsals until late that night.

He walked over to Blaine and his curtained off room and pulled it aside. There was Blaine lying on the bed facing away from him. His knees were pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around him. With every sob his body shook and Kurt heard little sniffles.

“Blaine? Are you ok?” Kurt hurried over, crawling on the bed beside Blaine and pulling him tight against his chest. “Breath baby.”

They stayed like that for several long minutes, felt like hours to Kurt, with Blaine crying into his chest. Kurt could feel the shirt sticking to his body where Blaine’s tears were soaking it. Many thoughts and images haunted his brain before Blaine finally spoke up.

“I didn’t get it.”

“Didn’t get wha- Oh Blaine I’m so sorry. What happened? I thought you were a shoe-in.”

“Some slut is sleeping with the director.” Blaine takes on a more bitter tone.

“Blaine come on-”

“I’m serious Kurt!” Blaine jumps up off the bed in one motion and starts walking the floors of the room.

“How do you-“

“I saw them backstage when I went to practice.” His pacing was getting more intense and voice slowly creeping up.

“Blaine you-“

“Fucking up against the-“

“Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence!?”

“Sorry go ahead.”

“I was going to say you can’t let this get you down.”

“How can I not Kurt! I can’t seem to find my place here! Everyone at my job hates me, I can’t seem to keep up with everyone else in school, and I barely even get to see you! We haven’t had sex in a week!”  
Santana shouts “I’m outta here!” and they hear the door shut. Kurt hadn’t even known she was home.

“Blaine I know it’s been tough but you can’t let one failed audition get you down. I know you’re not use to it since you were the lead singer of the Warblers and once you came to McKinley Artie basically gave you any part you wanted, but you have to push past this. You have some competition and that’s only going to make you a stronger performer!”

Blaine’s looking back at him with big hazel eyes brimming with tears. He walks over and sits back down on the bed. “Kurt I just didn’t know I could fail so much. I feel like I’ve been busting my ass and nothing is happening for me.”

“It will! Just keep trying!”

“Did you have this much trouble?”

Kurt really doesn’t want to tell him the truth but he definitely doesn’t want to deal with the consequences of lying. “No, I-“

“See that’s what-” He sees Kurt giving him the look, “sorry go ahead.”

“Thank you. No I didn’t but that’s because I worked so hard trying to get into this school that once I came in I busted my ass from the start. I didn’t let myself give up not for a moment, I just kept going with the same energy I put into getting accepted. You got accepted on the first try. Hell Carmen Tibideaux loved you so much she accepted you on the spot! Blaine, I say this with love, you have had everything handed to you on a silver platter when it comes to the arts but now you’re going to have to work harder to reach that platter this time. The harder you have to work to achieve your goals the more you’ll appreciate it when you make it!”

Blaine lays his head in his lap and Kurt reaches down to wipe the tears off his face.

“Now as far as the other stuff goes you searched hard for that job so keep it and I promise we’ll find you something better with people who appreciate you more! I know this transition has been hard on you and it doesn’t help that we don’t see each other a lot but hey we’re seeing each other a lot more than we did last year right?”

Blaine nods back, the movement of his head rubs against Kurt’s cock.

“Now let’s see what I can do to fix this ‘no sex in a week’ thing!”

Blaine is smiling bigger than Kurt has seen him do all semester.


End file.
